


Love-Room

by stormy1990



Category: Johnny's Jr., Love-tune
Genre: M/M, Orgy, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: Spending the night in a hotel was something completely normal for the Love-Tune members, also ending up all together in the same room, but while their conversation kept being innocent, their looks weren't.





	Love-Room

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the picture I attached below is at fault for this little pwp one-shot, please don't expect too much X'D
> 
> and please excuse all the grammar/spelling mistakes^^"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ow, what was that for?” Reo complained as Kentaro suddenly squeezed him with his legs while Reo was sitting on the ground in front of him with Kentaro sitting on one of the two hotel beds in the room. Of course there were more rooms booked for the Love-Tune members, but out of a sudden they all found themselves in the same room, scattered on both beds, having random conversations for a while already. But their thoughts drifted off between those innocent topics and one of those thoughts was what Kentaro had just realized Reo had, but not towards him.

“Could you stop looking at Aran as if he was your dinner?” Kentaro complained on which Hagiya, which was sitting at the end of Kentaro’s bed chuckled.

“No chance, I doubt Myuto will let go of him soon,” Hagiya teased the taller one which was sitting on the ground in front of the other bed and had his hand lying innocently on Aran’s leg. The blonde boy didn’t seem to mind, it even seemed like he had hoped that someone would notice, because he flashed a smile towards Myuto, dangerous and challenging instead of innocent and calm. The other one locked eyes with him on that, but the focus was soon on Moro as he let out a groan and moved away from the headboard he was sitting at to kick away Myuto’s hand.

“You are such perverts sometimes, you know that?”

“And you are way too obvious when you are jealous,” Hagiya teased, when his look fell on Sanada on which he bit his lip and looked to the ground right away.

“Wuhu, that is some kind of tension I’ve not seen in a while,” Myuto said entertained as he saw Sanada’s way too intense glare towards the other one.

“Guess we should distract ourselves from all the weird tension, right?” Kentaro asked so innocently that Aran rolled his eyes at him with a flick of his tongue. But before he could actually scold him for being poor sports while being actually the first one who would jump at anyone in the room if he was allowed to, Reo had suddenly stood up and pushed Kentaro back on the bed, crawling on top of him.

“I can distract you! After all you wanted my attention, right?”

On that Kentaro gave him a lopsided smile and didn’t hesitate to pull the latter down in a greedy kiss before he released him again, but kept him close with his hands pulling on his collar impatiently already. “Then I guess you can try and if I get bored I will need someone else to distract me.”

“So easily convinced,” Hagiya let out with a chuckle, but as he shifted away from them ready to get up Sanada was up all of a sudden, jumping off the bed between Moro and Aran to approach the latter.

Hagiya still tried to get up, but was pushed back on the bed. “I doubt there is enough space here anymore with the way those two are already starting to fight over the lead,” Hagiya let out as he spent the other two a side glance and he was right. There was a lot of pulling on clothes, biting and groping happening next to them, so that they couldn’t be sure how soon someone near them would get kicked.

“I just need you on the edge of the bed, that space is enough.”

“But…” Hagiya forgot about the rest of his sentence or question, whatever it was he wanted to voice out the moment Sanada sank to his knees in front of him, his hands already reaching out to undo the other one’s belt.

“Don’t even try to get away,” Myuto said in a scolding tone as Aran wanted to sit up, but to both their surprise it was Moro who made sure that Aran couldn’t back off any further. While Myuto crawled on the bed in front of Aran, Moro sat behind the blonde boy and put his arms loose around his shoulders, but it was clear that he would definitely use a tighter grip if Aran tried to get away.

“Why am I the one getting cornered here?” Aran complained with a pout on which Myuto let out a chuckle and crawled towards him a little bit more until he could sit down on his legs before he leant forward to whisper into his ear. “You like being cornered and you know it!”

Myuto’s hand moving suddenly over the boy’s crotch made Aran’s try to form a response fail completely and a hasty breath was all that was heard.

“Ow, I knew it!” Hagiya complained next to them all of a sudden and rubbed his hip where he had just been kicked from either Reo or Kentaro, he wasn’t sure. But both boys were too busy to even apologize on which Hagiya pulled his own belt which Sanada had opened  already, his hands already greedily on his underwear by now, out his jeans and slashed it blindly down behind him. There was a yelp heard, but the next moment the belt was pulled out of his hand.

“Damn it Hagi that was my thigh!” Kentaro hissed at him, but turned towards Reo with an excited shine in his eyes when he lifted the belt over the boy who was by now lying under him. “But I guess I have to thank you for giving me a toy.”

“Great, then use it to tie your legs together so that you won’t kick me again,” Hagiya complained, but soon his attention was dragged to the front again when Sanada got annoyed by the lack of attention and let his hand vanish in Hagiya’s underwear, giving his member a slow first stroke on which the other one let out a low moan and tried to avoid looking at the older one.

“You seem a little bit tense,” Myuto addressed Moro when the boy looked towards the other bed with a mix of worry and excitement. On Myuto’s words the latter shook his head right away, but he was an open book about what he was feeling anyways.

“Let me take care of some of that tension,” Myuto let out with a smirk as he leant forward, his chest now right in front of Aran’s face as he pulled Moro closer on his hair and made him tilt his head so that he had better access to his neck.

First he dropped a kiss on it, with teeth biting down carefully soon after, the first shiver was felt against his lips though when he used his tongue as well and it went through his whole body so that Aran felt it as well and let out a chuckle between them. Through the lack of attention Aran moved his hands up to Myuto’s shirt and on the cold touch of his fingers on the latter’s stomach Myuto’s next bite on Moro’s neck was so harsh that the latter let out a groan and rocked his hips forwards against Aran to both their surprise.

“Someone got in the right mood to take this further,” Aran let out teasing as one of his hands moved up to Myuto’s chest and the latter let himself get pushed back while Aran turned around and faced Moro instead, while Myuto gave him a greedy look from behind which he couldn’t see, but of course he could feel the hands closing around his hips to open his pants, while he moved his hands up to Moro’s shirt to unbutton it.

“Why is everyone except me getting a fair play?” Reo pouted as Kentaro had succeeded in tying his hands to the headboard, now looking down at the other one with the eyes of a predator spying on its pray.

“Maybe because you searched yourself the one member that likes it unfair?” Kentaro asked as he slid down to the boy’s legs, just to get better access to the boy’s pants and pull them down to his knees. When he moved his hands up again to pull down his underwear as well he “accidently” brushed over it on which Reo gave him a death glare and tried to free a leg to kick him, but Kentaro just gave him a real stroke over his underwear in response on which Reo let out a moan and threw back his head. There was a curse heard between his gritted teeth while he tried to stop his hips from moving against Kentaro’s touch, but of course it wouldn’t work for long and he closed his eyes for a moment, letting his body react freely to the greedy touches he received, until his underwear was finally pulled down. He got ready to try and get his pants lower, but Kentaro stopped him and shifted his position until he was sitting over his hips on which Reo raised an eyebrow.

“And here I thought you’d take full advantage of me.”

“Just because I like playing unfair, doesn’t mean that I can’t be nice sometimes,” Kentaro teased him before he got off the other one once more to take a look at the drawers of the night stands. “As expected not exactly what we need, but I guess better than nothing,” Kentaro announced as he held some kind of cream in his hands which was the only thing in this room which could actually make things easier for them and there was no way anyone was still in the condition to move out of this room to get something better.

When Kentaro got undressed completely next to the bed to make things faster, there was already the first loud moan heard from Hagiya who struggled to keep sitting on the edge of the bed, while Sanada had taken him into his mouth already, his teasing driving the boy almost insane.

“Don’t be too fast or we won’t be able to catch up,” Myuto scolded Sanada, but caught the cream from Kentaro the next moment as the boy was done with it quite fast and was already lowering himself on Reo who looked up at him with greedy eyes, obviously feeling like the winner of this round all of a sudden.

“Then speed up or we will be done before you even moved!” Aran scolded him while he had already undressed Moro so much that the only fabric in his way was the boy’s underwear. He was sitting between the boy’s legs while Myuto was still sitting behind him, before he grabbed the younger one by the hair to pull him up and turn him around. First Aran struggled, but Myuto ignored him and proceeded to strip him out of his pants and underwear in one go before he got up once more to do the same with his own clothes.

“Now you are the ones which have to slow down a little bit,” Hagiya let out between heavy pants and low moans, while his hands were busy pulling on Sanada’s hair, but the latter still didn’t slow down.

“Don’t worry, this is just round one, so enjoy it as much as you can,” Myuto replied before focusing on Aran again. The boy had stripped out of his shirt on his own, but was now proceeding to turn back to Moro, not that Myuto would mind. He couldn’t deny that he liked the view as Aran leaned down to take Moro’s cock into his mouth as he finally had gotten rid of the last piece of fabric in his way. Without any hesitation Myuto got back on the bed, putting some of the cream on his fingers before he tossed it down on the ground between the beds for now. With one hand he groped Aran’s butt shamelessly, after all the boy didn’t need to lift it up so inviting towards him, even with the way he had to bend down towards Moro. Knowing that it wouldn’t go as smoothly as needed he moved the first finger in slowly and added a second one carefully after a while. But the way Aran rocked his hips backwards soon it was clear that he would definitely neglect Moro soon to shout at Myuto to hurry up and to avoid that Myuto finally pulled his fingers out again to replace them with his cock right away, impatience finally taking over him as well as Hagiya’s and Reo’s moans got louder next to him.

“Are you close?” Kentaro asked with a smut expression while he rode Reo as if it was what he did every day and the boy couldn’t deny that he would love to turn them around to be able to thrust into the other one even harder, but for now he tried to move his hips up as much as possible on which Kentaro let out a low chuckle and bent forward, giving Reo a way too deep kiss. Their tongues cutting each other’s’ air, but just for a moment longer they tried to keep the fight up until they needed to back off. Kentaro attacked the skin behind his ear with his teeth for a moment before his tongue found his jawline.

“Kentaro…”

That was the desperation he wanted to hear and with Reo getting way too close Kentaro suddenly stopped his movements and brushed with his lips over the boy’s ear.

“You want more?”

Reo nodded right away, already unable to voice out a reply.

“What a shame, you won’t get more.”

The expression on Reo’s face when Kentaro sat up again was priceless and gave the older one a shiver of satisfaction as he got up without any kind of explanation, leaving the boy tied up and perplex behind.

Before Kentaro could take any other actions though there was a loud moan from Hagiya and he grabbed the sheets to make sure that he wouldn’t slide down the edge of the bed as his orgasm hit him hard and made him come into Sanada’s mouth who didn’t even hesitate to swallow before he backed off with a satisfied expression.

“I’d say you get a break until round two then,” Kentaro teased his friend on which he nodded almost thankfully before he slid to the ground next to bed the moment Sanada got up.

“You mind jumping into the lion’s cage?” Kentaro asked challenging as they both looked down at the three in front of them which seemed to be in their own world.

“As long as I get to choose, I am ready,” Sanada let out in a dark voice and Kentaro had to grin on the boy’s excited look.

“Please go ahead. Just don’t break anyone while trying to get them apart.”

“I can’t promise that,” was all Sanada added before he dared to sit next to Myuto and Aran, first trying to make Myuto sit up, because the boy was almost lying on the blonde boy’s back while thrusting into him almost desperately. But of course Myuto wasn’t that easily stopped, so Kentaro decided to help and do what he could do best, distract people.

He sat down behind Myuto and moved his hands down to the boy’s crotch, closing his fingers around his cock the moment he pulled back from a thrust. The touch came so surprising for the other one that he almost chocked and halted his movements long enough for Sanada to be able to push him back so that he had to slide out.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Myuto complained on which Kentaro gave his member a long and firm stroke. A desperate moan was what reached his ears on that, but now that Sanada had dragged Aran away from Moro as well and had turned the blonde boy on his back Kentaro needed to make sure that Moro wouldn’t jerk off himself, because the need in his eyes was something that he wouldn’t see often, so there was no way he would let him take care of it all by himself.

“As I said before, I like playing unfair. But how about I let you take care of my first victim?” Kentaro whispered and bit Myuto on the earlobe once before he released him and the younger one’s eyes flickered towards Reo right away. The boy invitingly waiting on his back, his breath still erratic and his eyes almost begging for him to come over whatever plans he would have for him, it was obvious that he would take it any way by now.

“For the next round I will make sure that we are all playing unfair with you!” Myuto warned the older one before he got up and pulled Reo’s pants down completely. So he was definitely taking advantage of the boy, but instead of complaining Reo just spread his legs as much as he could as Myuto entered him without bothering with any more preparations. It was clear that Reo would somehow succeed and free himself from the belt just to hit Myuto with it if he took any longer.

Kentaro finally focused back on his next victim while Sanada had succeed in undressing and making Aran surrender to him, even though the boy had tried to struggle for a while. Not that he minded to bottom in the first place, but from time to time he also loved the struggle over the topping position, which gave Kentaro a small sting of jealousy for a brief moment. After all it wasn’t a fair fight with Sanada, also not with Myuto, but with Kentaro and Aran it really escalated in a big struggle over the positions and Kentaro loved the way they started playing dirty when those fights started between them, but they still had round two for that, right?

For now he crawled over to Moro who was as expected already done with the world and had one hand closed around his own member, but Kentaro took his hand away with a scolding look.

“Why ruining the fun so fast?” He asked the boy with a challenging expression and seeing the boy’s greedy look, but still shy attitude shining in his eyes he felt like for at least once he could surrender today for the sake of someone else. After all he always wanted to see what the boy was capable of, what he could do if they got him so far.

With another smirk Kentaro shifted closer and ran one hand up the boy’s chest on which he received a shiver. Then his hand found its way up to the boy’s lips and his pointer finger rested there while he stopped with his own lips just inches away. His finger now the only obstacle between their lips.

“Do you want to try?” Kentaro let out in a low voice, but Moro didn’t seem to understand and then there was a way too pleasured moan next to them and Sanada shut Aran up with a greedy kiss, taking away his chance to take a deep breath after his climax had hit him way too sudden.

“You want to take the lead?” Kentaro asked more direct this time and somehow the way Sanada was still thrusting into Aran next to them with the boy being a sweaty mess under him and Myuto and Reo seeming to be able to go on forever on the other bed Moro’s look changed to something more confident as he sat up on his knees and grabbed Kentaro’s wrist to pull away his hand and give the latter a greedy kiss. First he hesitated, but Kentaro licked over his lips signaling him that he was allowed to take a faster pace and so he did. With the next move Kentaro was pushed on his back and a deep kiss kept him from taking another breath for a moment too long, so that he let out a small cough when he was finally able to fill his lunges with air again.

“Sorry,” Moro let out with a kind of apologizing look, his movements getting slower and more hesitant again on which Kentaro closed his legs around the boy’s hips to pull him closer. Their erections brushed over each other on that move and the boy took a sharp breath while Kentaro grabbed him by the hair to pull him even closer.

“If you are sorry then apologize with a good performance.”

Instead of an answer there was a moan from Sanada this time and the boy tried hard not to collapse on Aran, while he buried his head on the boy’s shoulder after he had reached his climax as well, making it finally possible for Aran to relax.

“If you want to join for round two you should hurry or you won’t be able to choose someone else to play with,” Kentaro challenged him and Moro finally dared to move a little bit harsher again as he spread Kentaro’s legs, but then something landed next to him on the bed and he looked to the side finding the cream next to him.

“You are a little bit more to take than Reo, so be nice to him,” Hagiya said with a lopsided smile on which Reo seemed to feel offended for a moment, but Myuto was distraction enough to keep him from starting an argument about their sizes now. He could show Hagiya later how easy he was to take!

Without a warning everything got suddenly too much for Reo and he rocked his hips up against Myuto’s, signaling him that he was close. On that move the latter leant forward and attacked his neck, knowing that breathing was more important now than kissing, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t give him some nice extra stimulation with his mouth as well before he would make him come.

Just a few thrust more and some harsh bites which would definitely leave some marks and Reo finally gave up, his orgasm hitting him way harder than he thought it could. He succeeded in keeping bis moan low, but hurt his wrist slightly as he pulled on the belt with his wrists at the same time.

“Wow, I can’t deny that I love seeing you as such a hot mess,” Myuto let out completely focused on the boy’s face and while Reo had his eyes closed at first he opened them slowly on hearing those words, but that made everything even worse for Myuto. Why was there still this hint of need and excitement left, even though he was not more than a sweaty mess by now?

“Fuck,” Myuto let out between gritted teeth as he came with his next thrust all of a sudden without even seeing it coming.

Just seeing it out of the corner of his eyes Kentaro needed to try hard not to grin on the way Myuto had lost in his own game all of a sudden. But Moro had also seen it and out his movements got rougher without a warning, while he had first thrusted into the older one with a careful and slow pace.

“I know you are close, don’t hold back,” Kentaro let out in such an erotic voice next to his ear as he pulled himself up with his hands closing around the latter’s neck, that Moro almost pulled him up on his lap as he started thrusting even faster.

This time it was Kentaro who reached out to touch himself, because Moro had to focus too much on his own needs to even realize that he should actually help him out as well, but suddenly there was another hand on his erection before he could reach out for it and he moved his head slightly to the side, finding Aran sitting next to them with the same smut expression Kentaro carried so often.

“Didn’t you say it yourself: why ruin the fun?”

Before Kentaro could voice out an answer Aran gave him the first stroke and he kept going in a fast rhythm, making sure not to disturb Moro’s movements, at least as much as he could.

Moro came first with a way too pleasured moan and he dropped to the front, stabilizing his body above Kentaro with his elbows next to his head, but he had not much time to relax, because Aran suddenly pushed him slightly to the side to be able to give Kentaro a rushed kiss exactly at the same moment he made him come.

“And here this conversation started about our group and yakiniku, how did we end up like this?” Hagiya asked innocently on which the others chuckled.

“We can still get back to the yakiniku conversation,” Moro said as he sat up to give Kentaro some space as he was the last one who had to come down from his climax. “After all, Kentaro and Reo distracted us in the middle of that conversation!”

“Of course now it is our fault!” Kentaro complained on which Reo threw one of the pillows at the boy the moment Myuto freed him from the belt.

“More like your fault! You were the one bringing up the “who is looking at who” topic!”

“But at least everyone got something from the person he was looking at. After all Ken-chan was looking at Moro in the beginning,” Aran let out teasing on which Reo let out a snort.

“Aha, scolding me for looking at Aran, but looking at Moro before playing with me? You really are playing unfair! Which reminds me, I still haven’t received something from the person I was looking at,” Reo added on which Aran gave him a lopsided smile.

“Seems like there are still some other points to make clear before we can start talking about Yakiniku again,” Sanada let out pleased on the way everyone seemed more than ready for round two.

“Guess our band name did us no good,” Myuto let out laughing while he already searched for someone else to play with.

“So you think this happened because of Love-Tune instead of Yakiniku?” Moro asked with an amused expression.

“If so, then we should maybe name our group Love-Room from today on,” Reo added on which they all faced each other with another smirk.

“Then let’s do that name some credit,” Kentaro let out before he got up, ready to attack his first victim for round two and who knew how many opportunities they would get from now on to form their new Love-Room?

 


End file.
